plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2015
11:37 ??? : hehe -hears a branch snap- oh no... AGGGHH!! -drops to the Jeep- ugh 11:38 Billy-bot : huh?! 11:38 (carp) *looks at ???* 11:38 Haydes: *grabs Blover* 11:38 Haydes: WHERE IS THE MASTER SNACK WAND!? 11:38 (carp) *grabs on to petal* AHHH! 11:38 (blover) : WHAT!? 11:38 *leaf 11:38 Haydes: YOU STOLE IT! 11:38 Rolly-bot : O_O 11:38 (blover) : Stole wat? 11:38 (Reap Pm Plz) 11:39 (I Have ideas for your Rp 11:39 Haydes: THE MASTER SNACK WAND! You better return it, or I shall rid the world from Hotdogs, corndogs, hamburgers, pizza and mint. 11:39 (blover) : MINT!? No--NOOOO 11:39 (carp) Where is it?! 11:39 Stacy : well atleast not smoothies 11:40 (blover) : DRIVE, SPreengtrup, DRIVE! 11:40 Spreengtrup* 11:40 (Spreengtrup) : OKIE! -drives- 11:40 Sprengtrup? 11:40 ok 11:40 Wmag made it with brakets 11:40 Haydes: *transforms into a minotaur and chases after them* 11:40 (lemon) : FASTER! 11:40 (carp) *holding on* 11:41 (Spreengtrup) : OKIE! -presses nitro- HUAHUAHU- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 11:42 k 11:42 test 11:42 (carp) *loses grip from Blover and is blown away* 11:42 Haydes: *makes it rain cows* 11:42 ??? : WHAT IS HAPPENING!? DX 11:42 (carp) I'll... get... there.... *can't be heard due to being a flea* 11:42 11:43 (Krenku) : SPREEENNGTRRRUOPPPP!!!, SLOW DOWN ABIIIIITTTTT 11:43 A cow hits the jeep 11:43 (blover) : GAH! IT GOT HIT! 11:43 More cows hit the Jeep 11:43 (Spreengtrup) : WOA! -loosing control- 11:44 Billy-bot : I HAVE A PLAN! 11:44 (carp) *trying to jump to the jeep* 11:44 Haydes: *grabs (blover) * GOTCHA! *disappears* 11:44 (blover) : NOOOO- *dissapears with haydes* 11:44 Rolly-bot : (Blover) !!!!!!!! 11:44 (carp) YOU FORGOT ME!!!! 11:45 (Spreengtrup) : -hits the brakes, making a sick drift, making a HUGE stop- 11:45 Stacy : I think I'm temporary deaf... uuughhh 11:46 Archaeologist: You need help guys? 11:46 (lemon) : YES! 11:46 (Krenku) : yus 11:46 Archaeologist: Wat is it? 11:46 (carp) *finally makes it to the Jeep, jumping on Lemon's head* 11:46 ??? : WHAT HAPPENED, WHO ARE YOU ALL?! -freaked out- 11:46 (seedpod) : (blover) was captured by a guy named Haydes! We need to go wherever he is! 11:47 Trevor : the REAL question is, who are YOU!? 11:47 (carp) *bites, but it feels like a tiny pinch* 11:48 Archaeologist: I'm Katey Verdin! 11:48 (carp) *jumping up and down* 11:48 (lemon) : Katey... you know where Haydes is? 11:48 ??? : oh my Maelstrom... who was that? WHERE AM I!? 11:48 (carp) *jumps on ???* 11:48 Archaeologist: Of course! I know his stuff... 11:50 Arhcaeologist: *gives them a map* To go to Hayde's lair, you must get 3 pearls. 11:51 ??? : first... l-let me introduce myself, my name is Johnathan... oh dear sweet fudge... i-is this Advant Gardens? @The team 11:51 (lemon) : Then? 11:52 (carp) *grows to normal size, falls* 11:52 Katey: The 3 pearls can teleport lotsa people each, to Hayde's lair. 11:52 (Krenku) : 3 pearls eh?, heh, Piece of Kek 11:52 (carp) Ouch... I can't move.... 11:53 Reap,can my hero make a debut now? 11:53 (lemon) : Thanks. First part is at the abandoned Medu's Farm., 11:53 Johnathan : I'm a Stromling by the way 11:54 (Spreengtrup) : A Strewm-WOT?! 11:54 (carp) *on the ground, can't move* 11:54 (lemon) : To Medu's Farm, (spreengtrup) ! 11:54 (Spreengtrup) : OKIE! -presses a button and the Jeep's wheels turn to Hoverblades- 11:54 Billy-bot : whoaaaaa 11:55 (carp) NO! DON'T GO WITHOUT ME! 11:55 Rolly-bot : uuugh -grabs Carp and tosses him into the Jeep- there, better? 11:55 (carp) *can't say anything due to pain* 11:56 (lemon) : THere it is! 11:56 Johnathan : uhhhh, Th-This isn't Advant Gardens... -worried- 11:56 Pla-nper :*Holding a sign* Help....Boot-legs,attacked... 11:57 (lemon) : Yeah watever, now for Medu's Farm! 11:57 (lemon) : *looks around* Nice, but now for the pearl 11:57 (seedpod) : YOU GO THAT WAY, I GO THIS WAY! 11:58 Pla-nper:Uh Hello? 11:58 11:58 Johnathan : uuugghh... -cleansing his sword arm- 11:58 (oakarcher) : Fine.... 11:58 (Krenku) : what? @Pla-nper 11:58 (lemon) : No time! We have to find the pearl! 11:58 Pla-nper: You guys are trying to find the pearls? 11:59 (daisy) : COOL STONE STATUES HERE MAN! That looks like my Uncle Bill! 11:59 (Krenku) : yep 11:59 (daisy) : That looks exactly like him... 11:59 (daisy) : Medu's Farm.... MEDU... OH MY.. *sees the other stone statues* NO WAY! 11:59 (carp) *sleeping on 2 seats* 11:59 (Daisy) : THIS MUST BE MEDUSA'S LAIR! 11:59 Pla-nper:Well,can I come? 11:59 (seedpod) : Sure.... 12:00 Pla-nper: *Jumps In car* 12:00 Old Woman: HELP! *grabs (satel) * HELP! 12:00 (satel) : What, what!? 12:00 Johnathan : when you all find the stupid pearls can ya take me back to Advant Gardens... because I am late to kill Legolings or some horse potatoes... 12:00 Old Woman: *drags (satel) around the farm* 12:00 (satel) : WAIT! 12:01 Old Woman: She might be... HERE! 12:01 Pla-nper: I heard about the Boot-legs... 12:01 Rolly-bot : (SATEL) !!! 12:02 Old Woman: *Stops* No.... 12:02 Johnathan : wait, where's my brick -notices it in the seat (Krenku) was- AHA! 12:02 Medus: *appears in a robe covering hair and shades* 12:02 (satel) : You are? 12:03 Pla-nper: I have some plans from the boot legs...I stole it from them 12:03 Medus: Medus..... 12:03 Johnathan : oh really? @Pla-nper 12:03 (seedpod) : GIMME THAT! 12:03 (Johnathan is pretty much annoyed in this RP) 12:03 Plan: 420 noscope a cheeky scrub on SplatCod ~ Boot-leg Blover V1. 12:03 Pla-nper: *Gives them a bunch of pics of a black soilder and some b-day card for blover* 12:04 (seedpod) : Seriously? THIS IS A PLAN? 12:04 Pla-nper:They have a new soidler of some sot 12:04 *sort 12:04 Medus: You know, I am a descendant of a Greek guy. 12:05 Brb 12:05 Johnathan : Greek Guy? -heads to Medus- what Greek Guy 12:05 (daisy) : NO! DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES WHEN SHE REMOVES THE SHADES. 12:05 BTW Johnathan is a Stromling, like the one in my profile pic 12:05 Medus: *removes ribbon haird band, revealing cobras* 12:06 This is not pvzu 12:06 Johnathan : what the? 12:06 (satel) : Oh, I know.... 12:06 This is pvzh 12:06 Medus: *removes shades, then looks at the Old Woman* I need company... 12:06 Billy-bot : well, I can't be affected, this oculus thing only protects my eyes 12:06 Pla-nper: *Pla-nper brightens the black soilder pic,reavealing a boot leg of some sort of human(No its not a plant) 12:07 Old Woman: *looks at Medus, then suddenly turns to stone* NOOO- 12:07 (daisy) : MEDUSA DESCENDANT! 12:08 Pla-nper: See what I mean? 12:08 ROlly-bot : O_O 12:08 (seedpod) : *brightens the pic some more* That's just a guy twerking on a soldier 12:08 (lemon) : It looks more like a pink guy. 12:08 Dude 12:09 CorruptZombie : GUYS -running, followed bu CorruptHoarder CorruptWizard and CorruptJester - 12:09 I Told you in my Private Messege 12:09 He is a black soilder 12:09 Johnathan : oh these guys... 12:09 Well hell 12:09 hey 12:10 . 12:10 ey 12:10 SCI YOU HAVE LEFT *throws SCI into outside* 12:10 Reap 12:10 IK IK 12:10 Anyway I said I'll RP now and then 12:10 Seedpod and Lemon are just a bit snobbish 12:10 and I saw Reap here so I'm like why the hell not 12:10 Can we pretend those comments never exised? 12:10 And I'm here 12:10 k 12:11 (satel) : *runs* 12:11 Johnathan : ugh... the Corruption... I hate those guys -walks to (Seedpod) and (Lemon) - 12:11 Medus: *chases (satel) * I WILL TURN YOU TO STONE KIDDO 12:11 You guys are doing PvZU? 12:11 yes 12:11 Yes. 12:11 S4 ep 1 12:11 and this is basically one of the only RPs I'll return for a bit 12:11 (Spreengtrup) : U soor da perl ees hir? 12:11 but after this I'm leaving 12:11 Pla-nper: Ok,I have a another pic,Its the 4th booter 12:11 (lemon) : (spreengtrup) , run over Medus with your jeep! 12:11 how far are you guys in the episode? 12:12 A bit 12:12 still too much 12:12 (Spreengtrup) : -grabs a remote and makes the Jeep run over Medus- 12:12 Medus: NOO! 12:12 refreshed 12:12 -random character intrusion- 12:12 (lemon) : *accidentally chops off Medus' head* oh... egh... 12:12 (oakarcher) : *wraps the head around cloth* EWWWW. 12:13 (white radish) : Couldn't have let me do it? 12:13 (pretend as if my chars were there LOL) 12:13 Johnathan : guys, shouldn't we be finding that stupid pearl? 12:13 oh forgot about rolejumping 12:13 can I join? 12:13 Yes 12:13 yeah 12:13 you registered 12:13 right? 12:13 Wait 12:13 yep 12:13 I Registered 12:13 Nvm 12:13 ok 12:13 CorruptZombie : -arrives- guys... uhm.... were here to help 12:14 (Carp) -still sleeping- 12:14 Pla-nper: Ok then 12:14 (daisy) : The pearl! *grabs it from Medus' arm* 12:14 Stacy : 1 pearl down, 2 more to go! 12:15 Pla-nper: Who are you @Stacy 12:15 Stacy : I'm Stacy , the Inkling 12:15 (lemon) : The next one is on the Greekothyn Museum! 12:15 Pla-nper: Nice to meet you 12:16 i hate intruding in an RP :\ 12:16 Pla-nper: Lemon,Can I do this one? 12:16 12:16 so awkward 12:16 Theres a thunder stromling storm outside 12:16 Bbl 12:16 (lemon) : To the greekothyn museum, (spreengtrup) ! *enters jeep* 12:16 Johnathan : -looking at (Lemon) - a talking Lemon? 12:16 All My Characters: *entering the jeep* 12:16 12:16 (Spreengtrup) : -eating dirt, and is called by (Lemon) - wot? 12:16 still too awkward 12:17 Pla-nper: (lemon) ,Can I handle tis? 12:17 *this 12:17 (lemon) : TO THE GREEKOTYH MUSEUM! 12:17 (Spreengtrup) : k -gets in the Jeep, starting it up- 12:17 (radish) : Drive quick this time. *grabbing spear* 12:18 Johnathan : -enters the Jeep- who.. are you people... I only know that idiotic bunny guy's name 12:18 Pla-nper: *Hands (radish) his Kantana*Need this? 12:19 (radish) : I have my spear. That's already enough to kill a few. 12:19 (white radish) : Name one. 12:19 (lemon) : I see it! 12:19 (seedpod) : OBVIOUSLY! 12:19 (Spreengtrup) : -suddenly dodges a loose missile- WOT?! 12:19 Johnathan : oh boy... 12:20 Pla-nper: *Gets out of the jeep*Ill go find the pearl! 12:20 (lemon) : *enters the museum* The pearl is on that... very tall statue... 12:20 (FS) : I'll get it. 12:20 Stacy : don't tell me that's the Inkling police again -_- 12:20 Gtg 12:20 Pla-nper: Well,we could both get i 12:20 (white radish) : Can't I just throw someone to the statue, or in a way, will that wreak havoc? 12:20 *it 12:20 See you later 12:20 (lemon) : We should get it at night. Too much people... 12:21 Trevor : ya think? 12:21 Johnathan (now named Stromling) : *sigh* 12:21 (hurrikale) : Who knows, though? I've heard too much about people stealing precious items at museums... 12:21 Never knew pvzu was so interrstu 12:21 slrm 12:21 d 12:22 Pla-nper: *Suddenling Is grabbed by A Black figure(No one can see though 12:22 Stromling : all of you make me sick, especially those bucket of bolts -_- 12:22 (four leaf blover) : *notices Pla-nper* Uh, guys? 12:22 (four leaf blover) : Where's Pla-nper? 12:23 ???:WHERE IS THE INTEL?? 12:23 Night time 12:23 (lemon) : *sneaks i* 12:23 Pla-nper:I DONT KNOW! 12:23 Stromling : what do I do? 12:23 (white radish) : *completely silent* 12:23 (seedpod) : *same was Lemon* 12:23 ???:Looks Like I have to do it the hard way.... 12:23 (FS) : I have a plan. Let me take it. I'm the most accurate and careful out of all of you. 12:23 (lemon) : The pearl is up there, in that very very tall statue 12:24 *Pla-nper Is taken to the boot-leg empire 12:24 Stromling : I can get up there 12:24 what we doin 12:24 PVZU 12:24 s4? 12:24 yee 12:24 Katey: (FS) Here's some wing stem shirt, it will help you fly up to that statue. 12:25 (lemon) : The pearl is on the statue's head, on the crown. 12:25 Hi 12:25 hi 12:25 Trevor : let me get up there! 12:25 (radish) : *whispers a bit too loud* No! Don't trust Frostbolt Shooter. Why should we trust this idiot? 12:25 (Reap Can you voice the 4th Booter?,Pla-nper is captured 12:25 Ooh! I didn't miss much! 12:25 ok wit 12:25 Fun Fact: (4boot) has a british accent 12:25 lool 12:25 (Sickler) : That's kinda mean, Radish... 12:25 (FS) : Ugh. *flies up to the crown* 12:26 Stacy : oh boy 12:26 Scout 7: Agreed. Now, we need to hurry up. 12:26 (lemon) : Get it! 12:26 Pla-nper: Where am I? 12:26 (FS) : I hope we aren't being duped. *grabs the pearl* 12:26 brb 12:26 BLSW V4: Hello, Pla-nper. 12:26 (FS) : Such vitreousity... 12:26 (lemon) : Gimme the pearl, dude! 12:26 Stacy : careful 12:26 5 guards appear 12:26 (lemon) : Uh.. oh. 12:26 Pla-nper: WHERE AM I?? 12:26 5 guards: GIVE US THE MASTER SNACK WAND x7 12:27 (four leaf blover) : Let's get lucky! *gets a luck charm* 12:27 Shadow Cactus: *spying on them* 12:27 5 guards turn into a Hydra 12:27 (Sickler) : Oh crop..... 12:27 (Spreengtrup) : O_O 12:27 (radish) : WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? 12:27 12:27 BLSW V4: You're at the 4th Booter's base. 12:27 Hydra: *breathes fire everywhere* ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR 12:27 (fan blover): *blows the fire away* GET AWAY! 12:27 Stromling : OH MY MAELSTROM! -running at Hydra- 12:27 WHAT 12:27 THE 12:27 FLYING 12:27 F**K 12:27 (lemon) : *runs, but drops the pearl* 12:27 Pla-nper: OH SHOOT 12:27 (seedpod) : THE PEARL 12:27 brb fixing an emote 12:28 Scout 7: *shooting at Hydra with his laser rifle, sniping their eyes* Go! I'll hold them off! 12:28 *pear rolls into a grate, but doesn't fall 12:28 (fanblover) 12:28 (Spreengtrup) : -grabs the pearl- GUT EET 12:28 (Sickler) : *defending Spreengtrup* 12:28 (seedpod) : *missile chops off a Hydra head* 12:28 Pla-nper: *Falls into a cage 12:28 (oakarcher) : Thou stupid of you (seedpod) ! 12:28 CorruptHoarder : GO MY WEASELS! -his weasels run towards Hydra- 12:28 (seedpod) : WHY!? 12:28 (FS) : *fires arrows at the Hydra* 12:28 (oakarcher) : if you cut off a hydra head, 2 grow back! 12:29 Sir Pea: *appears out of nowhere* One of you, hop on my horse! 12:29 (hurrikale) : *freezes the Hydra heads* 12:29 Stromling : WHERE DO I KILL IT!? 12:29 Hydra: *grows 3 heads, then shoots fireballs* 12:29 Scout 7: GET OUT OF HERE! I'll SNIPE IT BLIND! 12:29 (lemon) : *uses lotsa lemon juice to flood the museum* 12:29 Goldy and Pea-knight: *slashing at the Hydra's legs* Die-eth! 12:29 Hydra: *unaffected* 12:29 (Sickler) : *submerged* Help! Too sour! 12:30 (daisy) : *uses Medus head on Hydra* 12:30 (fan blover) and (four leaf blover) : *blowing them away* 12:30 Spine Pepper : Wait Guys,Pla-npers missing! 12:30 (Spreengtrup) : -drowning- GLUURGH!!. 12:30 Hydra: *turns into stone* RAAAAA-.... 12:30 Scout 7: *laser rifle is disable due to the lemonade* Crop! 12:30 refresh for Fan Blover emote 12:52 BLSW: Not yet. 12:53 (lemon) : HAYDES 12:53 Scout 7: Looks...... a little bland. 12:53 Haydes: Oh, hi, looking for (blover) ? 12:53 (hurrikale) : Let us have Blover! 12:53 (Sickler) : YOU! 12:53 Boot leg soldier: Ok 12:53 refresh :D 12:53 (blover) : In a corner* HELP! 12:53 (BLLG) 12:53 (hurrikale) : Blover! *runs to his cage* 12:54 (FS) : What do you want from us, in exchange for our friend? 12:54 this is just fun to watch 12:54 Shadow Cactus: *sneaks into the lair* 12:54 like a lifetime movie 12:54 (lemon) : *Drops map* BLOVER! 12:54 (Sickler) : BLOVER, MY BEST FRIEND! 12:54 One of the scroll holder reveals the Master Snack Wand 12:55 Confused as to why it's called a snack wand. 12:55 Haydes: *grabs the Master Snack Wand* So here it is.... *evil laughs* 12:55 Pla-nper: Blover! 12:55 (four leaf blover) : We are getting duped, huh? 12:55 King Snack's Master Snack Wand was stolen 12:55 Scout 7: Yup. 12:55 Gulben: *knocks out Haydes* 12:55 Gulben: *gives the wand to them and releases (blover) * 12:55 (fan blover) : Brother! 12:56 (four leaf blover) : I should've given you some luck before we went. 12:56 Shadow Cactus: *lunges out and swiftly makes his way towards the team* 12:56 (hurrikale) : *hugs Blover* 12:56 (blover) : How sweet... 12:56 (Sickler) : Yeah, you should've. *hugs Blover* 12:56 *Pla-nper Sends a call to blover "Help me im captured at the boot leg lair! 12:56 Gulben: Haydes abuses me. The pearls will send you to King Snack's kingdom... 12:57 Scout 7: *slowly takes out a laser pistol and aims it at the three hugging Blover* Well well. Look what happens now. 12:57 (blover) : Uh oh, we need to give that wand back to King Snack! 12:57 (white radish) : *throws Scout 7 to the wall* That's what happens. 12:57 (Sickler) : *gasps* You! 12:57 Gulben: break the pearls, and it will send you to the kingdom of King Snack 12:57 (FS) : Blover, how? 12:57 oh 12:57 wow 12:57 (FS) : *shoots the pearls* 12:57 Scout 7: *costume is broken, revealing the old Boot-leg Scythe-weed (V3)* Hel-hello, old fr-friends. 12:58 Pearls transport them to the kingdom 12:58 (Sickler) : We're here. 12:58 Katey: .... YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE... 12:58 Boot-legs of any other version other than V4 are extremely weak. @Randomz 12:58 (lemon) : What? Why? 12:58 BLSW V3: *gets up* We-well, thi-this wasn't supposed to-to happen. 12:58 (FS) : You sent us to die? 12:58 Katey: I stole the wand... to tame this out of control world.... 12:58 Spine Pepper :We Should Go find Pla-nper After This 12:58 (lemon) : What are you... 12:58 That's why he's all garbly and sounds like he's dying. 12:59 (Sickler) : Might be too late for that, Spine Pepper . 12:59 Katey: *unmasks* 12:59 (lemon) : A purple haired woman? 12:59 (FS) : Stay back everyone... 12:59 Spine Pepper :If you guys don't,ILL DO IT MYSELF! 12:59 BLSW V3: *somehow comes upon the group via his own teleportation* Mistressssssss....... 12:59 (4boot) : ... yes... I introduce you to me, the 4th Booter... I sorta regret not making Boot-legs yet. I just stole some from my ancestors. 01:00 (Sickler) : Well, the Booter herself is here right now. 01:00 (FS) : You're at the weakest, you do realize? 01:00 (4boot) : *snatches the wand* 01:00 Boot Leg Soldier:Miss im here! 01:00 (FS) : EVERYONE! ATTACK! *shoots the 4th Booter* 01:00 BLSW V3: *still twitching, standing at The 4th Booter's side* He-hehehehe..... 01:00 (4boot) : Oh, you, guy from (1boot) 's scrap Boot-legs.. uh GET THEM! 01:00 (Sickler) : *slicing at the 4th Booter* 01:01 BLSW V3: *quickly knocks out Sickler with a Vulcan move* 01:01 (4boot) : *smoke bombs the place then grabs (blover) hostage* My claws are sharp 01:01 (blover) : AAAH! (blows the fog away) 01:01 Boot Leg soldier:Im At My Best Power,Miss! 01:01 BLSW V3: Hehehehe! Yo-you're gonna die! 01:01 (four leaf blover) : LUCK IS ON OUR SIDE! 01:02 (Sickler) : This isn't going well at all. NO IT ISN'T. 01:02 (lemon) : *shoots lemon juice at (4boot) * 01:02 (four leaf blover) : *buffs her allies and summons tornadoes* 01:02 (jester) : I'm back from the toilet, lads! What's- OH GODDAMNIT WHO IS THAT FREAK 01:02 (blover) : *gets the wand and shoots snacks at (4boot) * 01:02 BLSW V3: *runs at Four Leaf Blover and prepares to slice* 01:02 (fan blover) : *shooting at FLB's tornadoes to make an even stronger one to shoot at (4boot) * 01:02 *Boot Leg soldier Shoots (jester) with his black bazzook 01:02 (Sickler) : *slicing at her^ 01:02 BLSW V4: Hello, my brother. 01:03 (white radish) : *uses spear to impale 4boot* 01:03 (4boot) : *gets the wand from (blover) , then camoflouges* 01:03 BLSW V3: Br-brother? Is tha-that you? 01:03 (seedpod) : 10 minutes before the deadline! 01:03 (radish) : Where is she? 01:03 BLSW V4: Yes, it is. 01:03 (lemon) : WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? it's 5 more days! 01:03 (Sickler) : Well, cut the reunion. 01:03 Pla-nper: Guys! Im here! 01:03 (seedpod) : Man, the Lotus made us stay in that Resort for 5 days! 01:03 (lemon) : WHAT!? 01:03 Spine Pepper :Pla-nper! 01:03 01:04 (Sickler) : *gasp* Pla-nper* 01:04 (jester) : SKRUB! 01:04 (4boot) : *throws (blover) out of the buiilding* 01:04 (FS) : EVERYONE! NO TIME TO TALK, JUST DESTROY AS MUCH AS YOU CAN! 01:04 (jester) : *Jester-nados Boot-leg Soldier* 01:04 (hurrikale) : Noooo! *deep-freezes the 4th Booter* 01:04 (4boot) : *jumps off the building to stab (blover) * 01:04 (blover) : *flies using leaves* 01:04 (jester) : Well that's another cliche 01:04 BLSW V3 and BLSW V4: *they both charge forward, slicing at anyone in their way* 01:04 Boot Leg soldier: UBERCHARGE ME!!!!*Ubercharged 01:04 (Sickler) : Get back here, cowards! 01:05 (4boot) : *runs on the building to catch up* 01:05 (4boot) : *grabs a thunder sword* 01:05 (jester) : When the hell did that happen 01:05 *Boot leg soldier Starts Firing Rockets everywhere 01:05 more Lightning Thief references 01:05 (4boot) : *jumps to the top and roundhouse kicks the heroes* I AM MORE SKILLFUL THAN THE OTHERS, YOU CANNOT STOP ME FROM COLONIZING THIS WORLD! 01:06 (radish) : *heals everyone* 01:06 BLSW V3: Hehehe! 01:06 (4boot) : The others have been ruling TOO LONG! It is time for a new set of heroes! 01:06 (radish) : *throws spear at (4boot) * 01:06 BLSW V4: Yes, indeed, mistress. 01:06 (seedpod) : (4boot) , your'e just a d*ck. 01:06 BLSW V3: HEHEHEHGHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEE, 01:06 (hurrikale) : Slut! 01:06 (4boot) : Fine... *uses the thunder sword to cause lightning* 01:06 (jester) : No, scrub 01:06 (jester) : You are not skilled enough 01:07 (Sickler) : Why are you doing this?! 01:07 (jester) : *Tries to throw (4boot) into a lava pit* 01:07 BLSW V4: It's quite obvious, my friend. 01:07 (4boot) : The world is too out of control. Abusive feminists... teenagers getting pregnant, teens smoking, drugs and alcohol! THE WORLD IS TOO OUT OF CONTROL! 01:07 (Sickler) : Not very obvious..... 01:07 Boot leg soldier:Thats it*He climbs in his G.I.A.N.T S.O.D.I.L.E.R 01:07 (jester) : That wasn't even any of our faults! 01:07 BLSW V4: What she said. 01:08 (Sickler) : It kinda was. 01:08 (4boot) : I will put them in SLAVERY! *slashes thunder sword at the floor to shock everyone* 01:08 (hurrikale) : *screams, almost at near-death* 01:08 (jester) : Oh sh0t 01:08 *He Gets An extra 5,000 HP 01:08 (radish) : *trying his best to heal everybody* 01:08 Wildfire Stump: Only I can get the darn demon powers! 01:08 BLSW V3 and 4: Hehehe. Let's go, mistreshs. 01:08 wtf 01:08 TZ 01:08 i own him 01:08 (Sickler) : *zapped* Ugh...... 01:08 TZ 01:09 Ghostfire Tree Stump 01:09 (4boot) : Worthless, you are NOTHING! 01:09 Boot Leg Soldier:*Stomps (radish) 01:09 i forgot to rename this dude 01:09 Wait wtf 01:09 You did? 01:09 (4boot) : You are ROTTEN PEOPLE! 01:09 (radish) : *dodges* 01:09 Oh goddamnit 01:09 (white radish) : Rotten? 01:09 (lemon) : WELL... *converts most water to lemonade, and floods the building with it* 01:09 SCI 01:09 BLSW V3: HEHEHEHEHE! DIE! 01:09 Can I share zat character 01:09 (Sickler) : *drowning* Again...... 01:09 (4boot) : NO! *thunder sword shocks (4boot) * GRAAAH... 01:09 BLS:*Stomps Spine Pepper * 01:09 01:10 (jester) : Such entertainment 01:10 (4boot) : Ugh... 01:10 (jester) : *Is sinking in lemon juice* 01:10 BLSW V4: Mistress! *drags her to safety* 01:10 All My Characters: *attacking (4boot) at the same time for the final blow* 01:10 Spine Pepper :OW! *Bleeds* *Starts crying 01:10 SnowScream 01:10 May I share Wildfire 01:10 sure 01:10 BLSW V3: *slicing the characters that attack her* 01:10 (4boot) : Well.... *slams thunder sword at the ground* I will return... *parkours back to base* 01:10 BLS:CRY LIL BABY *Laughing* 01:10 A-Ok 01:11 if I can override your page 01:11 (Sickler) : Ow..... 01:11 Wait 01:11 Imma make another tab 01:11 #Ripoff 01:11 (blover) : She has skills.... 01:11 wait 01:11 wait 01:11 no 01:11 wat 01:11 I'll delete my page. 01:11 (Sickler) : Yes, she does.... 01:11 your char is cooler 01:11 Spine Pepper :WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH 01:11 http://i.imgur.com/klcxcFo.png i wonder if anyone actually brightens up images 01:11 K hold on 01:11 (seedpod) : 2 minutes to return it! 01:11 (Sickler) : Two minutes?M 01:12 Goldy: *arrives on a horse* Get-eth on! I'll get-eth you there! 01:12 BLS:CRY MORE BABY@Spine 01:12 (lemon) : The palac is over there! HURRY! 01:12 (Sickler) : *gets on Goldy's horse and he rides to the palace* 01:12 (lemon) : *runs to the palace* IF WE DON'T RETURN IT IN TIME, King Snack will rid the world of hamburgers, hotdogs, corndogs, pizzas and other yumyums! 01:13 (fan blover) : Power of the wind! *blows them to the palace* 01:13 Pla-nper: Spine Pepper ! 01:13 Goldy: *reaches the palace* Well, we're-eth here. 01:13 King Snack: Time is out 01:13 (blover): WAIT! 01:13 Real Scout 7: *teleports there* I'm back from my studies! 01:13 (fan blover) : Brother. Make haste... 01:13 (blover) : Here is the wand.. 01:13 (lemon) : *gives the wand* 01:13 (Sickler) : *eager for yummy food* 01:14 King Snack: Thanks, thief.. 01:14 There SCI, done editing to make another tab 01:14 (lemon) : We didn't steal it.. (4boot) did. 01:14 nah 01:14 Scout 7: Wait, who? 01:14 Pla-nper:You... MONSTER! 01:14 @TZ, your char is better 01:14 King Snack: In that case, I shall reward you with snacks! 01:14 (Sickler) : YAY! 01:14 (FS) : BRING IN THE ICE CREAM! 01:14 King Snack: *gives everyone their fave food* 01:14 (FS) : *eats all the ice cream in one bite* 01:14 Scout 7: Mmmmmm! This tastes good- peppers and peas! 01:14 W0t no SCI 01:14 (white radish) : *dumps food in mouth* 01:15 (blover) : YUM! 01:15 (Sickler) : *eating a hamburger* 01:15 (radish) : *scarfing food* 01:15 (hurrikale) : *eating spaghetti* 01:15 Pla-nper: Ill get you to safety! Spine pepper 01:15 King Snack: Now leave. *teleports them back to the Greenhouse* 01:15 Spine Pepper : Thanks.. 01:15 (fan blover) and (four leaf blover) : *eating the same thing* 01:15 (Sickler) : Back here again..... 01:16 (FS) : Ah... that was good. 01:16 Scout 7: Well, time to continue my studies. 01:16 (blover) : Well, that was awesome... 01:16 (lemon) : Hope we get more snacks.. 01:16 (blover) : I have the Food Machine, remember? 01:16 Scout 1: Hey, Scout 7. 01:16 Epilogue 01:16 (Sickler) : Yep. But what should we do about that flat-chested birch? 01:16 (white radish) : What will we do about the 4th Booter? Unfortunately, I'm not too thrilled if I see a Boot-leg version of me. 01:16 Scout 1: I beat your highscore in Taco Run by 1 point. 01:16 Scout 7: *gasp* No you won't! 01:16 (hurrikale) : Blover... I'm so glad you're back. 01:17 (blover) : Thanks.... 01:17 Scout 1: *Shows the console upside down* See, I won by 1 point! 01:17 (Sickler) : She said more Boot-legs will be made. I think one of them is you- or a certain gun-like oak tree. 01:17 Pla-nper: (blover) ! Spine Pepper is Badly Hurt! 01:17 (jester) : Gun Tree, Sickler? 01:17 Scout 7:..... *vaporizes Scout 1 with a laser pistol* 01:17 (jester) : I know that dude, I liked deflecting his pellet 01:17 (blover) : (FS) 's friends should help him... 01:17 *pellets 01:18 (Sickler) : Yup. After all, it's the most likely. Soldiers are tough. 01:18 EPILOGUE 01:18 wait 01:18 "friends"? 01:18 k 01:18 the healing guy 01:18 Healing guy? 01:18 tf 01:18 (jester) : W0t 01:18 RADISH 01:18 IT'S RADISH 01:18 hSnowCreamImplosive 01:18 (radish) : *heals everyone* 01:18 Which radish? :T 01:18 OH 01:18 OHHHHHHHHHHHHH 01:18 (future zombie) : Spy is sappin' my sentry- wait, wrong quote. 01:18 well they do both heal so 01:18 Lol 01:19 XD 01:19 Inb4 we see 01:19 Pla-nper: Hey (FS) Can your friends heal Spine Pepper ? 01:19 01:19 In 4th Booter's lair: 01:19 and it's Small Radish but I got lazy for the emote 01:19 (white radish) : I WILL HEAL YOU BY MAKING YOU TOUGH. *Beats up ~insert character here~* 01:19 (4boot) : Time to make some REAL Boot-legs... 01:19 Episode end 01:19 IK what that would mean 01:19 She will make a boot with legs 01:19 LC plant Boot-leg party 01:19 ......... One. Whole. Sentence. XD 01:20 Ayy, and Puffy just made "Boot-leg Lava Guava" 27 minutes ago 01:20 XD 01:20 That episode was inspired when I watched Percy Jackson! 01:20 yeah 01:20 obviously 01:20 Loved it :D 01:20 Ye, and then "Thunder Sword" 01:21 < This is (4boot) 's full body 01:21 Reap,Can Boot Leg Soldier start off next ep? 01:21 ok 01:21 fine 01:21 And then Sickler's quote 01:21 I wonder what Boot-legs are next XD 01:21 make the cleavage pop out a bit more 01:21 "(sickler): Flat-chested birch" 01:21 XD 01:21 Oh sh!t the emote didn't work 01:21 LMAO 01:21 (Sickler) 01:21 anyway 01:22 Boot-leg Magnet-shroom 01:22 "(white radish) : What will we do about the 4th Booter? Unfortunately, I'm not too thrilled if I see a Boot-leg version of me." 01:22 I see Boot-leg Magnet-shrrom V3 likes memes 01:22 totally means that I want to see a Boot-leg version of one of my chars lol 01:22 Reap, could there be a Boot-leg Pea-nut? If so, could you and I share it? It will be EVIL. 01:23 Wildfire Stump: IF THE DARN BOOTER MAKES AN ANGELIC BOOTLEG OF ME...I WILL KILL HER WITH FIRE. 01:23 yeah 01:23 Yay :3 01:23 I do bottom head 01:23 you do top head 01:23 I do top 01:23 Ninja'd 01:23 anyways 01:23 if one of us isn't online 01:23 the guy will do both heads 01:23 I'LL GET YOU, REAPABRU! >:O:O"> 01:24 Okay 01:24 Then only one head will be active? 01:24 Oh 01:24 Any other Boot-legs planned, Reapist? 01:25 XD "Reapist" 01:25 he basically is one o.o 01:25 BL Citron cancelled 01:25 "Reapist". 01:25 his design too bad 01:25 citron was one of my fav plants 01:25 If CitronFire3 was here 01:25 k fine 01:25 Aww....... 01:25 ni 01:25 *no 01:25 And if he really liked Citrons 01:25 Then I predict a huge "NOOOOOO!!!" from him 01:26 i don't mean for you to create one, I just said Citron was one of my favorite plants 01:26 Any chars of mine that you plan to make a Boot-leg? 01:26 How about a Boot-leg Radish? >:3 01:26 refreshed 01:26 SCI could control it 01:26 also brb getting my chips 01:26 If PvZU was popular 01:26 which are not doritos 01:26 Thinkin' of finally making a Boot-leg character for once. 01:26 (4boot) would've been a victim of Rule 34.. 01:26 A.k.a Boot-leg Wildfire Stump 01:27 Rule 34? 01:27 Oh that 01:27 Reap 01:27 RP Anyone? 01:27 wat 01:27 She already will be one >:3 01:27 Random? Sure. 01:27 okay 01:27 imagining a story 01:27 As if you do good art :P 01:27 @SCI 01:27 oh 01:27 LOL 01:27 i suck at art LOL 01:28 Inb4 he does a doodle 01:28 That can never be unseen 01:28 I may or may not have killed everyone 01:28 RP? 01:28 Ok 01:28 Random it is then 01:28 I actually drew pictures of SPxFP, "Blow Me Away" (THROWBACK TUESDAY), and FSxWR O_o 01:29 i gotta say though, Frostbolt Shooter and White Radish was my favorite pairing to draw LOL 01:29 What "Blow me Away"? 01:29 reap can answer it for u 01:29 Eh Reapist 01:29 W0t be dat 01:29 "Blow me Away" shiz 01:29 i remember we were RP'ing the fanfic and Idem was fapping to it (df?) 01:29 Wtf 01:30 also 01:30 AAAAH 01:30 SEGA IS DOING ANOTHER SONIC BOOM GAME 01:30 kk 01:30 i just made a song 01:30 deleting it 01:30 puffy 01:30 share it with us 01:30 NOOOOOOOOO 01:30 EH 01:30 REAP 01:30 xD 01:30 EY 01:30 WHAT BE THE "BLOW ME AWAY" 01:30 it was more of a "personal" song.. 01:30 Blover : *bl0wjub* 01:31 Wait. 01:31 no 01:31 Let me try looking at Puffy, SCI and Reap's message walls. 01:31 Remember the names "Klarissa" and Blovin ? Sound familiar? 01:31 is it just me, or is it stupid that we 13+ (hopefully) are roleplaying with plants that fight zombies 01:31 SCI, ye 01:31 Blovin be the humanic Bloven 01:31 Klarissa, IDK, Hurrikalo? 01:31 Needless to say Season 2 had lots of rule 34 LMFAO 01:32 @TZ, yes 01:32 Nvm, I found it. 01:32 Thread:15847 01:32 brb 01:32 breakfas 01:32 wat 01:33 RP Anyone 01:33 "Brake-fast" 01:33 ive made many fanfics before 01:33 puffy 01:33 #canfap 01:33 ? 01:33 share us the song 01:33 i deleted it 01:33 you naughty whore 01:33 oh 01:33 it was about my s3xual life 01:33 WTF 01:33 WTH 01:33 DID U MAKE AN ACTUAL PAGE FOR IT? LOL 01:33 KILL IT WITH FIRE 01:33 no i wrote it in notepad and deleted it 01:34 i still can't believe you have a s3x life 01:34 well, more like s3xual fantasies 01:34 "Fantasies". 01:34 Okay, I'm staying away. 01:34 aww 01:34 Carp v2 detected 01:34 you could've shared it with us 01:34 i wanted to get grapefruited 01:35 ...... DAFUQ HAPPENED TO CHAT?!?! 01:35 Is it bad if I do not get the reference? 01:35 "I can't believe my love for her. It's just to strong. But what the others say, is that it's very wrong" 01:35 i remember a few parts 01:35 Is that Carp thinking about Fire Pea/Sickler? XD 01:35 He said those exact same things to Sickler 01:35 i remember the puffy x ghost pepper s3x rp 01:36 was I in there? 01:36 OH SHOOT 01:36 yea 01:36 let me reword that 01:36 And then they made a horrific hybrid.... 01:36 EVERYONE 01:36 S3X RP 01:36 A muffin and a ghost make a baby 01:36 Randomz, the "Carp v2" is because of Puffy stating about s3xual fantasies 01:36 LET ME F@P 01:36 :D 01:36 OH GODDAMNIT 01:36 XD 01:36 The baby is (peppy) 01:36 peppy 01:36 DAAAAAYUM, SON 01:36 I VOTE FROSTBOLT SHOOTER AND WHITE RADISH AS THE SHIPPING 01:36 (Peppy) 01:36 Okau 01:36 WHO THE HELL IS PEPPY 01:36 wtf 01:36 I REMEMBER THE STORY THAT I DREW 01:36 I BROKE 01:36 Drew?! 01:37 I think I even have the pics LOL 01:37 D: 01:37 MY LAUGHTER 01:37 fap fap fap 01:37 I ripped up SPxFP and HurrikaleXBlover 01:37 I'M JUST CHOKING RIGHT NOW 01:37 XD 01:37 fap fap fap 01:37 From laughing 01:37 but I don't think I ripped up FSxWR 01:37 (Peppy) 01:37 wtf is the emote broken 01:37 And Reap just went AFK 01:37 whatevs 01:37 I think he doesn't want his mind to be traumatized 01:37 RP Anyone? 01:38 Sure 01:38 Ok 01:38 Random RP? 01:38 YES 01:38 Sure 01:38 TL;DR: "Arrows" and "spears" meet. White Radish licks the arrow from FS' mouth and grabs it and shoves it into FS' ass. 01:38 s3x rp 01:38 LOL 01:38 :O 01:38 NO 01:38 I'm escaping to PM! 01:38 yes 01:38 wait 01:38 it's too chaotic out there! 01:38 NO 01:38 i wanna write a fanfic 01:38 any ideas? 01:38 HELL NAW 01:38 and soon enough White Radish gives FS the best "archery" session of his life + a BJ 01:38 G@@@@Y 01:38 XD 01:39 and in the end 01:39 s3x 01:39 Oh shit 01:39 rp 01:39 in 01:39 3 01:39 2 01:39 1 01:39 G 01:39 O 01:39 NO 01:39 DON'T 01:39 no 01:39 NO 01:39 Heavenly Peach is seen watching the whole thing from White Radish's window. 01:39 XD 01:39 PuffyMuffins : *walking in his house, in a leather jacket* 01:39 (SCI) : *drinking* FANFIC 01:39 PuffyMuffins : God work today sucked... 01:39 Wait, which one is White Radish anyways 01:39 IM GETTING A BONERZ 01:39 Wait oh 01:39 It's the (white radish) 01:39 (Ghost Pepper) : I know something else that sucks 01:39 Not the smaller one? 01:39 that's Small Radish 01:40 (Sickler) : *reading Fifty Nightshades of Gray* 01:40 Oh 01:40 Sh!t 01:40 LOL RANDOMZ 01:40 OMG 01:40 PuffyMuffins : I guess, work blew so badly today that It'd calm me down 01:40 (jester) : SICKLER 01:40 (jester) : Why the hell 01:40 (Ghost Pepper) : Let's go to our room to see something else that blows 01:40 EW 01:40 PuffyMuffins : Your puns please me 01:40 (Sickler) : What? It's a love story! 01:40 Grey Foliage and Anastasia Hyacinth 01:40 (Ghost Pepper) : *unzips Puffy's plants* 01:40 Wait, both of them are male! 01:41 OH 01:41 no ghost pepper is female noob 01:41 XD 01:41 I was talking about FSxWR 01:41 o 01:41 still 01:41 lol 01:41 noob 01:41 xD 01:41 WHY THE HELL WOULD EITHER OF THEM BE FEMALE 01:41 :C 01:41 PuffyMuffins : *falling asleep a bit* 01:41 I MEAN I ACTUALLY ONCE DREW A FEMALE FROSTBOLT SHOOTER BEFORE 01:41 I DON'T EVEN KNOW 01:41 THAT WAS HUMAN 01:41 (Sickler) : *listening on to what's going on next door* 01:41 WAIT WHAT 01:41 CAN WE STAP? 01:42 (jester) : *Sitting in a swirly chair next to Puffy's house* 01:42 (jester) : What am I hearing 01:42 ITS GONE TOO FAR 01:42 (SCI) ; *filming it* WAIT PUFFY PUT ON YOUR LION-PRINT G-STRING 01:42 (Ghost Pepper) : I know what'll keep you awake *takes off puffy's underwear* 01:42 (jester) : *Sneaks over* 01:42 (Dogtail) : cool *watching* 01:42 (SCI) : YOU GUYS CAN MAKE MONEY OFF OF MAKING A S3X FILM 01:42 (jester) : (SCI) wtf are you doing here 01:42 Scout 1: *spying on them* WAKE UP AND MAKE THIS S3X SCENE FUNNY, YOU LAZY MUFFIN! 01:42 (Ghost Pepper) : *scares the entire crowd away* 01:42 (SCI) : *gives GP lingerie* 01:42 (jester) : *Vomits* 01:42 xD 01:42 (SCI) : *throws muffin-print G-string at Puffy* 01:43 (SCI) : now GP 01:43 (ladder zombie) : *Throws a ladder at Puffy* 01:43 Scout 1: *tosses taco thongs at them* 01:43 (Ghost Pepper) : I look so cool in these! totes adorbs 01:43 (future zombie) : *Throws future sh!t at them* 01:43 Scout 1: TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES, STUPID PEPPER! 01:43 PuffyMuffins : welp. They make you look like you want to be far from peppy 01:43 (Ghost Pepper) : *laughs and takes off clothes* 01:44 (SCI) : use this grapefruit and follow the instructions from this vid https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaKLD3ugJYA 01:44 (jester) : *Vomits even more* 01:44 Spine Pepper :*Postes It on Pplantbook 01:44 (future zombie) : AH SHOOT MY LYFE 01:44 basically, GP has to blindfold Puffy 01:44 put the grapefruit on his d**k 01:44 then suck his d**k while moving the grapefruit up and down 01:44 (ladder zombie) : I'm done. 01:44 Peppy: *the door is open* �� 01:44 Wait, is this being chat-logged? 01:44 OH GOD 01:45 Scout 12: WHY ARE THERE TWO TACOS NEXT TO EACH OTHER? 01:45 (Ghost Pepper) : *bl0wjub* 01:45 (jester) : *Recording* 01:45 (SCI) : DO THE GRAPEFRUIT TECHNIQUE 01:45 (future zombie) : We must send this to Zomboss 01:45 PuffyMuffins : Ah~ 01:45 Scout 7: Well, this means two idiots are about to have s3x, my brother. 01:45 (Ghost Pepper) : *bj harder* 01:45 Scout 12: What is that 01:45 (SCI) : HE'LL BE HARD AS A MISSILE IN NO TIME WITH THE GRAPEFRUIT TECHNIQUE 01:45 PuffyMuffins : AAH~ 01:46 (SCI) : *tosses grapefruit to GP* 01:46 (future zombie) : Keep recording goddamnit 01:46 PuffyMuffins : *confetti* 01:46 Peppy: *watching through the door* �� 01:46 rs plz 01:46 xD 01:46 XD 01:46 THE END 01:46 (future zombie) : *Throws a watermelon at GP* 01:46 (jester) : *Tosses juggling balls at Puffy* 01:46 (SCI) : *releases it on Redbox and Netflix and Puffy, GP, and SCI are officially rich* 01:46 k 01:46 OH NO 01:46 Ayyy 01:46 REAP 01:46 YAY 01:46 Reap is back 01:46 xD 01:46 DON'T READ THE CHAT 01:46 oh no 01:46 (Jester) : WE ARE RICH AS WELL 01:46 reap is back 01:46 YOu did Vyruzz? 01:46 no 01:46 (jester) : WE POSTED THE DAMN s3x video 01:46 we did a s3x rp 01:46 (future zombie) : ZOMBOSS MUST REWARD US 01:47 IT'S NOT OVER 01:47 NO 01:47 (future zombie) : NOW HE CAN BE ABLE TO SHIP THEM 01:47 Ghostly, Muffper and Ghostfy: *staring through the door* Yea, we are accidents. 01:47 hmmm 01:47 Reap no 01:47 Don't look at ze chat 01:47 If you chatlogged it 01:47 Delete the chatlog 01:48 Puffy can't do PvZU, I can't do Vyruzz, just so we don't interfere the crossover 01:48 *looking around* THIS IS PUFFY'S FAULT! *hides behind him* 01:48 THIS WAS PUFF'S IDEA 01:48 HE STATED ABOUT FANTASIES FIRST 01:48 xD 01:49 Cute 01:49 IT WAS SCI's IDEA 01:49 chatlogging 01:49 in 01:49 3 01:49 2 01:49 1 01:49 I PERSUSED IT 01:37 D: 01:37 MY LAUGHTER 01:37 fap fap fap 01:37 I ripped up SPxFP and HurrikaleXBlover 01:37 I'M JUST CHOKING RIGHT NOW 01:37 XD 01:37 fap fap fap 01:37 From laughing 01:37 but I don't think I ripped up FSxWR 01:37 (Peppy) 01:37 wtf is the emote broken 01:37 And Reap just went AFK 01:37 whatevs 01:37 I think he doesn't want his mind to be traumatized 01:37 RP Anyone? 01:38 Sure 01:38 Ok 01:38 Random RP? 01:38 YES 01:38 Sure 01:38 TL;DR: "Arrows" and "spears" meet. White Radish licks the arrow from FS' mouth and grabs it and shoves it into FS' ass. 01:38 s3x rp 01:38 LOL 01:38 :O 01:38 NO 01:38 I'm escaping to PM! 01:38 yes 01:38 wait 01:38 it's too chaotic out there! 01:38 NO 01:38 i wanna write a fanfic 01:38 any ideas? 01:38 HELL NAW 01:38 and soon enough White Radish gives FS the best "archery" session of his life + a BJ 01:38 G@@@@Y 01:38 XD 01:39 and in the end 01:39 s3x 01:39 Oh shit 01:39 rp 01:39 in 01:39 3 01:39 2 01:39 1 01:39 G 01:39 O 01:39 NO 01:39 DON'T 01:39 no 01:39 NO 01:39 Heavenly Peach is seen watching the whole thing from White Radish's window. 01:39 XD 01:39 PuffyMuffins : *walking in his house, in a leather jacket* 01:39 (SCI) : *drinking* FANFIC 01:39 PuffyMuffins : God work today sucked... 01:39 Wait, which one is White Radish anyways 01:39 IM GETTING A BONERZ 01:39 Wait oh 01:39 It's the (white radish) 01:39 (Ghost Pepper) : I know something else that sucks 01:39 Not the smaller one? 01:39 that's Small Radish 01:40 (Sickler) : *reading Fifty Nightshades of Gray* 01:40 Oh 01:40 Sh!t 01:40 LOL RANDOMZ 01:40 OMG 01:40 PuffyMuffins : I guess, work blew so badly today that It'd calm me down 01:40 (jester) : SICKLER 01:40 (jester) : Why the hell 01:40 (Ghost Pepper) : Let's go to our room to see something else that blows 01:40 EW 01:40 PuffyMuffins : Your puns please me 01:40 (Sickler) : What? It's a love story! 01:40 Grey Foliage and Anastasia Hyacinth 01:40 (Ghost Pepper) : *unzips Puffy's plants* 01:40 Wait, both of them are male! 01:41 OH 01:41 no ghost pepper is female noob 01:41 XD 01:41 I was talking about FSxWR 01:41 o 01:41 still 01:41 lol 01:41 noob 01:41 xD 01:41 WHY THE HELL WOULD EITHER OF THEM BE FEMALE 01:41 :C 01:41 PuffyMuffins : *falling asleep a bit* 01:41 I MEAN I ACTUALLY ONCE DREW A FEMALE FROSTBOLT SHOOTER BEFORE 01:41 I DON'T EVEN KNOW 01:41 THAT WAS HUMAN 01:41 (Sickler) : *listening on to what's going on next door* 01:41 WAIT WHAT 01:41 CAN WE STAP? 01:42 (jester) : *Sitting in a swirly chair next to Puffy's house* 01:42 (jester) : What am I hearing 01:42 ITS GONE TOO FAR 01:42 (SCI) ; *filming it* WAIT PUFFY PUT ON YOUR LION-PRINT G-STRING 01:42 (Ghost Pepper) : I know what'll keep you awake *takes off puffy's underwear* 01:42 (jester) : *Sneaks over* 01:42 (Dogtail) : cool *watching* 01:42 (SCI) : YOU GUYS CAN MAKE MONEY OFF OF MAKING A S3X FILM 01:42 (jester) : (SCI) wtf are you doing here 01:42 Scout 1: *spying on them* WAKE UP AND MAKE THIS S3X SCENE FUNNY, YOU LAZY MUFFIN! 01:42 (Ghost Pepper) : *scares the entire crowd away* 01:42 (SCI) : *gives GP lingerie* 01:42 (jester) : *Vomits* 01:42 xD 01:42 (SCI) : *throws muffin-print G-string at Puffy* 01:43 (SCI) : now GP 01:43 (ladder zombie) : *Throws a ladder at Puffy* 01:43 Scout 1: *tosses taco thongs at them* 01:43 (Ghost Pepper) : I look so cool in these! totes adorbs 01:43 (future zombie) : *Throws future sh!t at them* 01:43 Scout 1: TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES, STUPID PEPPER! 01:43 PuffyMuffins : welp. They make you look like you want to be far from peppy 01:43 (Ghost Pepper) : *laughs and takes off clothes* 01:44 (SCI) : use this grapefruit and follow the instructions from this vid https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaKLD3ugJYA 01:44 (jester) : *Vomits even more* 01:44 Spine Pepper :*Postes It on Pplantbook 01:44 (future zombie) : AH SHOOT MY LYFE 01:44 basically, GP has to blindfold Puffy 01:44 put the grapefruit on his d**k 01:44 then suck his d**k while moving the grapefruit up and down 01:44 (ladder zombie) : I'm done. 01:44 Peppy: *the door is open* �� 01:44 Wait, is this being chat-logged? 01:44 OH GOD 01:45 Scout 12: WHY ARE THERE TWO TACOS NEXT TO EACH OTHER? 01:45 (Ghost Pepper) : *bl0wjub* 01:45 (jester) : *Recording* 01:45 (SCI) : DO THE GRAPEFRUIT TECHNIQUE 01:45 (future zombie) : We must send this to Zomboss 01:45 PuffyMuffins : Ah~ 01:45 Scout 7: Well, this means two idiots are about to have s3x, my brother. 01:45 (Ghost Pepper) : *bj harder* 01:45 Scout 12: What is that 01:45 (SCI) : HE'LL BE HARD AS A MISSILE IN NO TIME WITH THE GRAPEFRUIT TECHNIQUE 01:45 PuffyMuffins : AAH~ 01:46 (SCI) : *tosses grapefruit to GP* 01:46 (future zombie) : Keep recording goddamnit 01:46 PuffyMuffins : *confetti* 01:46 Peppy: *watching through the door* �� 01:46 rs plz 01:46 xD 01:46 XD 01:46 THE END 01:46 (future zombie) : *Throws a watermelon at GP* 01:46 (jester) : *Tosses juggling balls at Puffy* 01:46 (SCI) : *releases it on Redbox and Netflix and Puffy, GP, and SCI are officially rich* 01:46 k 01:46 OH NO 01:46 Ayyy 01:46 REAP 01:46 YAY 01:46 Reap is back 01:46 xD 01:46 DON'T READ THE CHAT 01:46 oh no 01:46 (Jester) : WE ARE RICH AS WELL 01:46 reap is back 01:46 YOu did Vyruzz? 01:46 no 01:46 (jester) : WE POSTED THE DAMN s3x video 01:46 we did a s3x rp 01:46 (future zombie) : ZOMBOSS MUST REWARD US 01:47 IT'S NOT OVER 01:47 NO 01:47 (future zombie) : NOW HE CAN BE ABLE TO SHIP THEM 01:47 Ghostly, Muffper and Ghostfy: *staring through the door* Yea, we are accidents. 01:47 hmmm 01:47 Reap no 01:47 Don't look at ze chat 01:47 If you chatlogged it 01:47 Delete the chatlog 01:48 Puffy can't do PvZU, I can't do Vyruzz, just so we don't interfere the crossover 01:48 *looking around* THIS IS PUFFY'S FAULT! *hides behind him* 01:48 THIS WAS PUFF'S IDEA 01:48 HE STATED ABOUT FANTASIES FIRST 01:48 xD 01:49 Cute 01:49 IT WAS SCI's IDEA 01:49 chatlogging 01:49 in 01:49 3 01:49 2 01:49 1 01:49 I PERSUSED IT 01:49 NOOOOOOO 01:49 *persued 01:49 it was sci's fault XD 01:49 chat logged 01:49 NOOO 01:49 NOOOOOOO 01:49 *persued 01:49 it was sci's fault XD 01:49 chat logged 01:49 NOOO 01:49 now it is >:):)"> 01:49 TO THE CHATLOG PAGE 01:49 So 01:49 NOOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:49 s3x RP? 01:50 wadaheq 01:50 must resist 01:50 not joining 01:50 BLAME IT ON PUFFCI! 01:50 must resist 01:50 not joining 01:50 must resist 01:50 xD 01:50 WHAT NOO 01:50 not joining 01:50 must resist 01:50 DO A RANDOM RP INSTEAD 01:50 Your OC's are ugly as heck anyways, Reap 01:50 Hold on to your Tentacles! 01:50 randomz OMG 01:50 Especially Lily Seed Pod 01:50 It's Inkopolis News Time! 01:50 wtf rs 01:50 rood 01:51 Lol 01:51 Randomz got killed 01:51 git gud 01:51 LMAO 01:51 News flash! 01:51 News flash! 01:51 (FreddyFckboy) 01:51 "What is it?" 01:51 "What is it!>" 01:51 ZAPFISH IS BACK 01:51 XD 01:51 PARTY 01:51 YASSSSSSSSSSSSS 01:51 "A very popular video of a mushroom and a ghost pepper raping each other has been posted." 01:51 "It has become very viral." 01:51 XD 01:51 but in reality 01:51 was it puffy and gp? 01:51 or was it... 01:52 blover and HURRIKALE 01:52 "For some reason it got posted on BOTH the Zombie Channel and the-" 01:52 but dressed up as puffy and gp 01:52 Peppy: *watches the video on accident, getting traumatized* �� 01:52 "Wait we have a conspiracy theory here." 01:52 (SCI) : *fapping to it* 01:52 Maybe, indeed 01:52 "What if the two plants" 01:52 "Are Blover and Hurrikale" 01:52 (Sickler) : That's nice..... 01:52 Hippy : ITS A CONSPIRACY MAN 01:53 Hippy: THE WORLD, LIKE, CHANGED ITS WAYS, MAN 01:53 Hippy : IF YOU LOOK AT THIS FRAME YOU SEE A CHILLING WIND COMING OUT 01:53 Hippy : THAT ONLY HAPPENS WITH ICE PLANTS 01:53 Wait, how is s3x possible? 01:53 Hippy : REAP MUST BE ARRESTED 01:53 YEA 01:53 (hurrikale) : *blushing* He fuck ed me too hard to hide it... 01:53 idfk 01:53 LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 01:53 "Apparently, the posters of the video on both Zombie and Plant channels, Jesterzombie168, ApectureScience, The Ladder, SnowCreamImpolsive, Sickler The Scythe, *insert names here* 01:53 LOLINGFAP 01:53 Peppers and Muffshrooms don't have genitalia XD 01:53 (Jester) : LOL 10:18 if anybody is here : PING ME 10:35 The M.E.O.W. King PING 10:35 hi 10:35 herro 10:35 you still play robocraft ? 10:36 yee 10:36 how to add a friend ? 10:36 idk 10:36 bbl eating, we will speak of that later 10:36 I ahve some thing to tell you 10:36 kl 10:36 have* 10:36 but first, I bbl for lunch 10:37 k 10:37 RP? 10:46 back 10:46 chillpeashooter ? 10:46 Chillpeashooter PINGµ 10:46 Chillpeashooter PING 10:48 Ping me if you are here 10:49 Chillpeashooter PING 11:18 wat 11:19 hi 11:19 whats your robocraft name ? 11:19 Billyhatcherfan109 11:19 brb 11:20 I sent you a friend request 11:23 you here ? 11:27 yee 11:27 lemme do something first 11:27 accept my friend request on robocraft 11:27 my name is elowiny 11:32 k 11:34 btw 11:34 im a robocraft premium 11:35 W0t 11:35 hi 11:36 Hai 11:36 Wat is ye all talkin' about 11:37 robocraft 11:37 O 11:38 do you play it ? 11:38 No 11:38 you should 11:39 Fien 11:39 you can get it on steam 11:40 and its free 11:41 K 11:41 Downloaded it 11:41 So do you just go multiplayer, kill people? 11:43 yeah 11:43 you build your robot 11:44 Daayum 11:44 then you go kill people 11:44 whats your name ? 11:44 The Dong-Expander 6900 shall be made! 11:44 in the game 11:44 Wait, still downloading lol 11:44 ok 11:44 I will friend you 11:44 im a premium 11:44 Wait wat 11:44 So where did Chill go 11:44 friended ya TMK 11:44 yay 11:44 Fok 11:44 The thing downloads slowl 11:44 *slowly 11:45 Even though I have so much space on mein com 11:49 done ? 11:54 Back 11:54 From a sh!t 11:59 k 11:59 ] 11:59 wut 12:00 Bib 12:01 ok 12:01 is robocraft installed ? 12:01 No 12:01 The files keep "Cannot be installed"-ed 12:06 Wait brb irl 12:11 I crshed 12:11 ? 12:11 . 12:14 Chillpeashooter 07:39 hi? 07:39 ? 07:49 BIB U 07:49 :o 07:52 YOU BIBBING BABHOLE 07:52 ;( 07:55 m8, calm down 07:58 BIB 07:58 BIB 07:58 BIB 07:59 squeak 07:59 SQUEAK U 07:59 BACK 07:59 wb 07:59 mlg mlg mlg illuminati plane chase 07:59 herro 08:00 mlg is so old 08:00 trying to get me to agree 08:00 lol 08:00 Eht crhismus 08:01 I drank water 08:01 Tap Water 08:01 (clap) 08:01 huehuehue 08:01 OH 08:01 huehuehue 08:01 HUE HUE HUE 08:01 Blub 08:01 Why are you laughing a rainbow 08:01 HEIST ON CARPS POND 08:02 PuffyMuffins : *chanting "heist" while killing the residents of Carp's Pond" 08:02 PuffyMuffins : *guts carp and steals loot* 08:02 PuffyMuffins : YAY 08:02 The end 08:03 1. Kill all but carp 08:03 2. gut carp 08:03 3. ??? 08:03 4. profit 08:03 5. be addicted to the Squid Sisters 08:03 6 THEN profit 08:04 They just made another joke 08:04 I LOVE THE SQUID SISTERS 08:04 WAY TOO EASY FOR ME TO MAKE 08:04 08:04 do they work at subway 08:04 Puffy come back :( 08:04 I never knew that it said "Them Dank Memes" on the wall in the Inkopolis Lobby 08:05 They randomize posts on miiverse aka hell 08:06 Puffy, pls return to da chat in Splatoon RP pls :( 08:08 Hi Puffy. 08:08 hi 08:08 Is it just me or does everybody except me in this wiki like Splatoon? 08:08 Not sure. 08:08 also Puffy I was looking for you earlier 08:08 rly 08:09 when is Vyruzz gonna start? that's what I wanted to discuss 08:10 it started xD 08:10 oh 08:10 didn't notice 08:11 BIB IS DEAD CARP! SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS! 08:11 BIB IS DEAD CARP! SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS! 08:11 BIB IS DEAD CARP! SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS! 08:11 BIB IS DEAD CARP! SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS! 08:11 BIB IS DEAD CARP! SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS! 08:11 BIB IS DEAD CARP! SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS! 08:11 BIB IS DEAD CARP! SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS! 08:11 BIB IS DEAD CARP! SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS! 08:11 BIB IS DEAD CARP! SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS! 08:11 BIB IS DEAD CARP! SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS! 08:11 wtf? 08:12 Carps friends got ra3ped and died 08:12 in a rp 08:12 he did too 08:12 it was great 08:13 o rly? 08:13 tas 08:15 carp you know now you cannot rp with your characters 08:15 *masked man ra3ps barb cannon and kills him* 08:16 :o 08:17 Bib 08:17 Bab 08:17 Bob 08:17 Bub 08:17 Beb 08:17 :o 08:18 rp? 08:19 kk 08:19 K 08:19 (four leaf blover) : *using a luck charm as an earring* Did any of you see the new movie? 08:19 (carp) What movie? 08:19 PuffyMuffins : RIO 2 08:20 (Peancie) : -drinking some soda- 08:20 PuffyMuffins : THE MOVIE THAT TOOK CARP A YEAR TO WATCH 08:20 CTS It only took 2 hours. 08:20 * (carp) 08:20 4:20 08:20 carp the squid L00l 08:21 bye mlg 08:21 (carp) I failed hard. 08:21 PuffyMuffins : CARP ARENT YOU DEAD 08:21 PuffyMuffins : *guts* 08:21 (carp) ._. 08:21 carp is dead 08:21 now 08:21 all of his chars are dead 08:21 he cannot ro 08:21 *rp 08:22 the end 08:22 PuffyMuffins : p3h nas 08:22 jk 08:22 lool 08:23 Stacy : -drinking her smoothie- *yawn* 08:23 (carp) I feel annoyed... 08:24 Should I try Splatoon? 08:24 YAS 08:24 Yes. 08:24 okay 08:24 its bae 08:24 let me go look in the RP wiki 08:25 puffy 08:25 link me to ur account 08:25 http://splatoonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 08:25 says the fish and Dk addict that hates the game @Carp 08:26 I don't hate the game 08:26 says the person who threw the game in his fishtank 08:26 and gave it the middle finger 08:26 joke video 08:27 you THREW the game in the fishtank? 08:27 yea 08:27 yup 08:27 wait what 08:27 It was not in there. 08:27 I just got back from swimming 08:27 I still have the CD 08:27 XD ' 08:27 *DVD 08:27 noob 08:27 carp is underaged 08:28 ik 08:28 Anything I missed? 08:28 nop 08:28 k 08:28 Carp threw a Splatoon copy into water and gave it the middle finger 08:28 until carp admits his age in pm vyruzz will be cancelled 08:29 jklool 08:29 lool 08:31 When Reap gets here,Should we do PVZ:Invasion? 08:31 d-Emmet Puffy, I wanna RP with u 08:31 k 08:31 w8 m8 Can I join m8 08:32 (carp) Bib. 08:32 if you saw the Lego Movie, you will get D-Emmet 08:32 LOL 08:32 Omg,I have the disc for the lego movie 08:32 #Sweg 08:32 ... 08:33 What you jelly m8 08:36 wat 08:36 ? 08:36 So mucinactivness\ 08:36 Damn 09:34 I want a Wii U now :( 09:35 there's a refurbished one for 230 bucks 09:35 ^ 09:35 Life is 09:35 (Puppet) @chill 09:36 + splatoon ($60.00) = $290 09:37 10 bucks less than a new Wii U right? 09:37 yea 09:45 gtg 09:45 Bye 10:41 Did I miss anything?? 10:52 back 10:59 herro Poofee 10:59 its time for Kalos Region news, not Inkopolis news XD 11:03 you better not be doing PvZU without me 11:03 i saw Reap and Chill here so I thought "there must be a party" 11:05 okay then 11:06 xD 11:06 (puppet) 11:07 ib 11:07 brb 11:22 (puppet) : WIND UP DAT IDIOTIC BOX U SCRUB! 11:22 ? 11:30 (stalker) : hello 11:31 (Invented) : Huzah 11:31 (pacman) : WAKA 11:31 (Puppet) : WIND ME UP FEG 11:31 ? 11:32 Puffy 11:32 ? 11:33 I got 2 DANIOOOOOOOOOOOOOS 11:35 YAY 11:35 Am I too late? 11:35 nop 11:35 everyone here is into the active 11:35 k 11:36 Chillpeashooter 09:35 there's a refurbished one for 230 bucks 09:35 ^ 09:35 Life is 09:35 (Puppet) @chill 09:36 + splatoon ($60.00) = $290 09:37 10 bucks less than a new Wii U right? 09:37 yea 09:45 gtg 09:45 Bye 10:41 Did I miss anything?? 10:52 back 10:59 herro Poofee 10:59 its time for Kalos Region news, not Inkopolis news XD 11:03 you better not be doing PvZU without me 11:03 i saw Reap and Chill here so I thought "there must be a party" 11:05 okay then 11:06 xD 11:06 (puppet) 11:07 ib 11:07 brb 11:22 (puppet) : WIND UP DAT IDIOTIC BOX U SCRUB! 11:22 ? 11:30 (stalker) : hello 11:31 (Invented) : Huzah 11:31 (pacman) : WAKA 11:31 (Puppet) : WIND ME UP FEG 11:31 ? 11:32 Puffy 11:32 ? 11:33 I got 2 DANIOOOOOOOOOOOOOS 11:35 YAY 11:35 Am I too late? 11:35 nop 11:35 everyone here is into the active 11:35 k 11:36 Chillpeashooter 11:36 Reapeageddon 11:36 ping pong 11:36 wat 11:37 hai 11:37 Reap 11:37 u alive 11:37 or wut 11:37 I made more ideas for boot-legs 11:37 #Boot-legs 11:38 <---- Hint Hint 11:39 awwwwww 11:39 k 11:39 My profile pic is a hint 11:39 You know what it is.... 11:40 kk 11:41 I might make an boot-leg engieneer and boot-leg sniper 11:50 uuh 11:51 Fudge, this is gonna screw up the Every Boot-leg is a plant thingy that's been going for 3 season... fudge... fudge.. 11:51 ? 2015 06 10